


There are letter openers sharper than you

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: But not quite, Cunnilingus, Early 1800's?, Edging, Everybody Loves Evan, Everyone's gay, F/F, First Time, Genderbend, I just wanted to write smut, I'd Say I'm Sorry but I'm not, I'm Sorry, INCEST FREE, Lesbians, Not Incest, Orgy, PWP, This is all about the smut, and this happened, because Zoe and Connor don't touch or anything, could be set any time in which they wear corsets and have balls, discussions of virginity, everyone's girls, i want to see them all in dresses, it's pretty much an orgy, listen, no i'm not, no lie, none of this is historically accurate, not historically accurate, period drama, somewhere in there, this is basically an excuse to write a lesbian orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alana nods, sagely. "A grand lady, your mother is.""Words to live by." Zoe agrees."What does she mean, 'a good time'?" Evan asks, and all three turn to her."Are you kidding me, Beck?" Connor snarls. "You brought a bloody virgin to my party, with no notice?"





	There are letter openers sharper than you

Evan doesn't belong here, she knows this, but she's here anyway.

  
The Beck's, she hears, host the prettiest, most magnificent balls, and if she's ever to experience a proper one, she may as well start big.

  
The real problem is that after her father died - terrible, really, no one could've know that his horse would fling him halfway across the fucking estate - there wasn't much money for balls and gowns.

  
Evan lived in vague luxury, but didn't go out.

  
This is her supposed entrance to society.

  
Evan feels too prominent.

  
(She borrowed a gown from Jared - Jared never liked it, anyway, said the blue made her look fat - had her mother tighten it until she felt faint and then loosen it so she could breathe.)

  
Evan steps into the ballroom, and winces at the sudden hush that runs through it.

  
Thankfully, Jared is there in moments. "Thank god," she hisses, pushing her spectacles up the bridge of her nose and taking Evan's arm, tugging her into the crowd. "You would not believe how dreary it is, here."

  
Evan tries to ignore the stares, but they're heavy on her skin. "I feel so exposed." She whispers.

  
Jared gives her a calculating look and shrugs. "Any man would be gifted to dance with you, so do shut up." She huffs, and drags Evan towards a wall. "You've met Alana Beck, haven't you?"

  
The girl in question is dressed in a deep, browny red gown, a gorgeous gradient from her skin tone. She wears spectacles as well.

  
"No, Jared, because I haven't stepped off the estate in literal decades." Evan murmurs, before reaching out and taking Alana's hand.

  
"A pleasure to meet you." Alana grins. "I've heard so much about you, so it's so nice to meet you, in person."

  
"It's an honour." Evan returns.

  
"No, what about your runaway horse, back in April?" Jared shoves in, still stuck on Evan's borderline predicament. "Pretty sure that got you off the estate."

  
Evan blushes at the memory. Her family seemed to have terrible luck with horses. "It also got me in the creek, Jared."

  
"Soaked to the skin right as the Murphy's went by." Jared muses, happily. Her dress was a peach colour, and it made her look pale. Her hair was pulled back in a stern bun, but a few strands had begun to escape. Alana's bun was the neatest Evan had ever seen.

  
Alana guffaws. "I wouldn't be too worried about that."

  
"It was the talk of the town for a least a week." Evan protested, clasping her hands at the front of her gown. "I was mortified."

  
"Makes sense why you never go out of the house." Jared sniffs, and leaves their conversation - in search of a drink or a dance, Evan isn't sure, but she has a feeling that she won't be seeing Jared, by choice, for a while.

  
"Never mind her. She's not all that comforting." Alana waves a hand. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm very close with the Murphy's, especially their youngest daughter - do you know Zoe?"

  
"I hardly know anyone." Evan admits. "Jared is my only friend."

  
Alana seems to consider this. "Not anymore." Then she claps her hands together. "Oh! You have to come to the ball next week!"

  
"There's a ball next week?"

  
"The Murphy's like to hold less-structured, less-stern balls, especially for young ladies and gentlemen just entering society. You must come!"

  
"Oh, I don't know. My mother was loathe to miss this one - I fear a ball to which she isn't invited might well strike her dead."

  
"If it's your mother that's the problem, we can easily remedy it."

  
"How?"

  
"I have my ways, all you need to do, Evan, my dear, is trust in me, and you'll have no worries at all."

  
"I hardly know you."

  
"Yet you confided in me your small embarrassment with the Murphy's."

  
"I was exaggerating. I doubt they saw me."

  
"Nevertheless, I insist that you come. Wear your day clothes, you'll not be needing anything fuller."

  
"Why on Earth not?"

  
"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

  
.

  
Evan is fascinated to say the least, when she, Alana, and Jared's coach come upon the gates of the Murphy estate. It's already past nightfall, and the house - if it could even be called one - is lit up golden with candlelight.

  
Evan feels faint in her stays. "I don't think I belong here." She murmurs.

  
Jared snorts. "I'm a lesser noble than you, and I belong here." She replies.

  
"Hush, the both of you." Alana scolds.

  
"Won't the Murphy's be surprised at my appearance?" Evan insists, turning to her companions, "I wasn't invited."

  
"Nor was I. And yet, we are here." Alana's face is smug. "No one is invited to the Murphy's; they just come."

  
"That's true." Jared adds.

  
The carriage comes to a stop, and the coachman opens the door, helping Evan out.

  
She feels more out of place by the stairs of the Murphy household than she did in a party dress in the Beck's ballroom. If that doesn't say something about how grand the whole thing is, nothing will.

  
Jared shoves past, and makes her way up the steps, grinning at the staff present, by the door.

  
"I'm not going to have to greet the Lord and Lady, am I?" Evan whispers to Alana as they climb the stairs, behind Jared.

  
"No." Alana whispers back, and they enter the front hall. Evan wants to faint, but then again, when doesn't she? "But you'll have to greet the hosts."

  
"I thought-?"

  
"The hosts are their children, Evan!" Alana laughs, and leads her down a corridor. Evan can hear faint noises; glasses clinking, laughter, music, talking. "The Lord and Lady are away!"

  
Two grand doors open before Jared and a wonderful ballroom is revealed, filled with young girls and boys in day dress, and frighteningly, in their underwear.

  
Evan really thinks she'll faint, this time. "Oh, lord." She murmurs as Alana tugs her into the room. The doors shut behind them.

  
The music is upbeat, and it's not one that Evan recognises, and no one seems to be dancing in any kind of order or style, just on their own, or dancing much too close to their partner.

  
Evan spots a pair with hands on each other's waists! It's terribly improper.

  
Evan can see girls breasts through their stays.

  
Evan watches two girls dance together in their petticoats and corsets.

  
Evan watches two young men, dressed only in breeches, engage in a short sword fight before collapsing against the wall, devouring each other's mouths.

  
Evan has never seen anything like this before.

  
"Evan!" Alana hisses. Evan tears her eyes away from the scene in front of her.

  
"What?"

  
"Help me!"

  
"With what?"

  
"My dress! Once I have it off, and have yours off, we can go to find Zoe, and I can introduce you!"

  
"In my underwear? Alana, this is terribly improper!"

  
"Would you prefer a boring ball? This is so much better! Now help me, before I find someone else to strip me of my gown!"

  
"Alright!" Evan blushes as she and a servant undo Alana's purple dress, letting it slip from her shoulders and onto the floor. Alana steps out of the puddle of material and the servant scoops it up, throwing it over a chair, already littered with discarded garments. She turns to Evan.

  
"Madame?" Evan looks to Alana, currently undoing her bun. Evan gives the ballroom a cursory glance, and comes to a quick decision.

  
"Oh, what the hell?" Alana grins and helps Evan out of her pretty turquoise dress. The servant curtsies to them both once Evan's standing in her discoloured underwear, and Alana tugs her into the crowd.

  
Evan can't help but follow blindly. Alana pulls her over to the far wall, where stand two girls, one taller than the other, one dressed in a. Full ball gown, hair done up, the other dressed as if she were to put on a gown, but never got around to it.

  
The barely dressed girl is telling an animated story to a crowd of onlookers, while the other lounges on a bench, sipping pink champagne.

  
"...and then, as I am going to pull back the string again, the instructor cries out, 'Mademoiselle Murphy! Wait!' But it's much too late-!" At this moment in the story, the barely dressed girl catches sight of her and Alana and she breaks off, grinning. "Oh, Alana! Excuse me!"

  
The other girl gets up as well and shoos away the crowd. The girl makes her way over and as soon as Alana's in reach, tugs her into her body and kisses her passionately.

  
The dressed girl looks on with a blank expression. Her eyes wander and catch on Evan. She frowns.

  
"Beck." The dressed girl barks, and Alana and the other girl part, entwined. Evan is fascinated; she's never seen such intimate shows on display before, much less of two women! Alana looks to where the dressed girl is looking and giggles.

  
"Connor," she chuckles and then strokes her partners face, tenderly, "Zoe, my love," Alana's partner kisses her, chastely, looking at Alana like she hung the moon, "This is Baroness Evan Hansen."

  
Evan curtsies with what little skirt she has, and flushes deep red when the pair laugh.

  
Zoe - Evan's assuming that's her name - breaks from Alana's arms and embraces Evan, tightly. Her embrace is tighter than any corset, and Evan struggles to reciprocate.

  
"No need for formalities, here, dearest," Zoe tells her, pulling away, yet keeping a warm grip on Evan's biceps. No one has touched Evan like this is years. "I do not address you as Baroness, and you do not address me or my sister as Viscountesses. No curtsies, or bowed heads." She gestures around the rowdy ballroom. Evan thinks she can hear a crowd chanting Jared's name and hopes she doesn't hurt herself. "As you can see, we are not exactly the most proper of courts, nor do we care for propriety. You are who you are, and so you shall be, in our house."

  
Alana nods and nudges the other girl - Connor - to do the same. She's giving Evan a strange, inquiring look.

  
"I don't think I've ever seen you before." Connor says, elbowing Zoe out of the way.

  
"That's because she's only just entering society, dumbass!" Alana cries, hands already wound around Zoe's neck. "Her dad died when she was young, so, to proserve funds, her mother taught her herself, and her education just ended. Only reason she can come out now is to find a husband."

  
Connor snorts at this. "Husbands are overrated; ask my mother."

  
Zoe bats at her, but Connor dodges, gracefully, and smiles for the first time. She has a lovely smile. Evan's enraptured by it.

  
"Oh, please, Zoe, you know it's true. She said it herself - 'Men are nice for money, and not good for anything else. You want a good time, you get a girl.'"

  
Alana nods, sagely. "A grand lady, your mother is."

  
"Words to live by." Zoe agrees.

  
"What does she mean, 'a good time'?" Evan asks, and all three turn to her.

  
"Are you kidding me, Beck?" Connor snarls. "You brought a bloody virgin to my party, with no notice?"

  
Evan flushes, hot, and she sees Connor watch it spread down her neck and chest. Her pupils are blown.

  
"For god sake, Zoe, your love is useless when it comes to this."

  
"I got her here, didn't I?" Alana interrupts.

  
"You did, my love." Zoe murmurs, and they're back to kissing.

  
"Virgin? Please tell me you aren't planning in sacrificing me?" Evan stutters.

  
Connor guffaws and the girls break apart to laugh.

  
"We're not that wild, Evan, dearest." Zoe giggles. "You see, a word about us Murphy's; you do something for us, and we'll do something for you. And, well, we don't often let virgins into our parties."

  
"Oh, I see." Evan mumbles, feels too exposed in her underwear.

  
"Does she know what we count as Maidenhead?"

  
"What?"

  
"Did you explain anything to her, before you came, Beck?"

  
"No."

  
"You're as bad as Kleinman."

  
"I take offence to that."

  
"What do you count as Maidenhead?" Evan questions. They turn back to her.

  
Connor and Zoe share a look. "Well," Connor drawls out. "You're only a virgin if you bleed on your wedding night, yes? Proof of purity, blood on the bedsheets. Here, you're only a virgin until someone brings you to climax. The moment you have an orgasm, you're no longer a virgin, in this house. Think of it as your admittance to any future parties. Your virginity for a free pass into the Murphy household."

  
Evan looks to Alana, wonders what exactly they're offering.

  
(Evan, of course, knows the basics of what a wife must do for her husband, so he can pleasure himself, so she may bare him children, open her legs wide and let him do as he pleases, but there are things these girls are saying, climax, and orgasm, and virginity, that make no sense.)

  
(Evan wonders if Alana's given up her supposed virginity to come to these parties, to hold and be held by her beloved Zoe.)

  
(Evan wonders of Connor's. Wonders why.)

  
Alana senses a hesitation. "The process does nothing to the Maidenhead. If you go through with this, the blood will still be there on your wedding night. We're just offering to show you what a husband never can. The pleasure on the side."

  
Evan looks back to the Murphy's. Connor extends a hand.

  
Evan looks across the ballroom, at the series of chairs, piled high with gowns.

  
She senses there's nothing to lose, and so much to gain.

  
Evan takes Connor's hand.

  
.

  
It's a blur between clasping Connor's cold hand with her own and the door being slammed behind them.

  
"God it's been ages." Alana groans as Connor goes around the bedroom, lighting candles. Zoe kisses her with a passion much dirtier than in the ballroom, she holds Alana's hands above her head, over hand stroking down Alana's waist, and to where her petticoat starts.

  
Connor snorts at them. "Before you get carried away," she calls, "help me out of this. I fear helping out our Baroness may be hard in such a garment."

  
Zoe laughs as she breaks away, and strips her sister of the heavy gown.

  
Connor pulls a pin from her hair and the locks come raining down. She is something ethereal in the candlelight. She has the longest hair that Evan's ever seen.

  
Zoe returns to Alana, against the door, this time wasting no time with pulling up her petticoat. Evan looks away. She shouldn't be seeing that.

  
Connor looks at her.

  
"They are well-worn lovers; know every nook and cranny. I suppose, given the chance, they'll be at it, all night." She says. "I suppose I'm left with you."

  
"Oh, stop with the pretence!" Alana giggles. "After all, she's a virgin, may as a well be blunt with her. You know how they like it hard." Evan gulps at the words. They're much too vulgar to be coming from sweet Alana Beck's mouth.

  
"I also know that they're gentle lovers, Beck. You've got to work them up, show them slowly."

  
"If you weren't such a sourpuss, you'd have your mouth on her cunt, already."

  
Connor glares, good-naturedly at Alana but moves forward, anyways. Evan, instinctively, takes a step back.

  
"I-I- um, I've never-"

  
"I know. Beck likes to tease, but I'm always slow. Working them up is the best way. Almost as good as edging."

  
Alana squeals, and Evan dares not look.

  
"Edging?"

  
Connor grins, as if reminded of something funny. "Bringing someone close to orgasm, and then stopping, letting them come down, and then doing it over and over again, until they can't bare it, and have to come."

  
It still makes no sense, but Evan nods as if she understands, it's easier that way. She wonders what will happen. She wonders if she'll have to open her legs wide, tonight.

  
Connor moves forward again, and this time, softly puts her hands on Evan's waist, near her hips. One hand retreats, almost immediately, and taps Evan's chin. Evan looks up, and Connor slowly leans down, and kisses her.

  
It's soft and sweet, and Connor tastes like berries and champagne. She tilts Evan's head, and deepens the kiss, moving her lips in such a way that Evan can't help but open her mouth.

  
Evan doesn't regret it.

  
She doesn't know how long they kiss, or when she wraps her arms around Connor's neck, or when they start swaying, but she knows they break away when Alana makes a sound unlike any other that Evan's ever heard, and there's a thump.

  
Evan thinks for a moment that they've been found, that Alana's been struck from behind, and now lies, dead, on the floor.

  
When she turns, though, she finds Alana, sprawled on her back, Zoe leaning over her with a grin, her mouth and chin coated with something shiny.

  
Zoe laughs at Evan's shocked look. "Really? In the time that I've made Alana come, you haven't even got her onto the bed. You're losing your touch."

  
Connor grins a little at her. "Soon. She'll be louder than your love, I assure you."

  
Zoe scoffs at this. "You have no evidence to prove that."

  
"Ah, but I'll be right. You know I am, about things like these." Connor replies.

  
Alana seems to revive, and the conversation dims. Connor returns to Evan. "My sister is right, I suppose. I've spent too much time in kissing you. Have you ever touched yourself, Evan?"

  
Evan blushes, hopes Connor can't see it in the candlelight. "I- no?"

  
Connor's eyes brighten. "Oh, this shall be merry fun." She says, to no one in particular.

  
She pushes at Evan's shoulders and Evan stumbles, falling onto the soft mattress of the four-poster bed.

  
"C-Connor?" She stutters and sits up, a little.

  
Connor is kneeling in front of her. "Scoot to the edge, will you?" Evan does as she's told.

  
Connor's fingers abruptly start to touch her ankles. Though cold in the ballroom, they're suddenly warm, here in the intimacy of this bedroom. Evan shivers, as the finger morph to palms, and Connor slowly, slides her hands up and down Evan's legs, never above the knee.

  
There is heat all over Evan's body, especially between her thighs, warmth and wet. Evan thinks she's felt like this before. Can't pinpoint a certain moment.

  
Connor's hands suddenly breach the boundary they've made, surging up her knees, pushing back the material of her petticoat even further, hands sliding against the softness of Evan's thighs. Evan feels her legs open, and Connor grins, sliding between them.

  
Her hands dip to the insides of Evan's thighs, palms leaving, just her fingertips, tracing, delicately, sensually. Evan shivers and lets out a small sound. She immediately lifts a hand to her mouth but Connor gives her an encouraging smile.

  
"Now is where it gets fun." She whispers. "Ready?"

  
Evan nods.

  
Connor lets her hands drop and begins to lave her tongue at the skin of her thighs, kissing and sucking and Evan moans, louder, this time. She feels the breath and revebaration as Connor laughs, and hears Alana and Zoe conversing softly on the floor. She sees Alana's petticoat, shed to the floor, as well as two corsets, and a chemise.

  
And then Connor's tongue is flat against the most intimate part of Evan, and she yelps, jerking her hips forward, hands flying to Connor's hair.

  
Evan hears Zoe giggle. "My love, I should have know you'd bring us a screamer."

  
"Only for you, my love." Replies Alana's voice, thick with something Evan's never heard.

  
Evan doesn't focus on it, only focuses on Connor's tongue on her skin, pushing jolts of something gorgeous through her. Evan grips hard at Connor's hair, pushing hard at Connor's head, closing her thighs.

  
She feels the puffs of air against her, hot and wet, as Connor laughs.

  
She pries herself away, chin shiny, like Zoe's was.

  
"This isn't going to work," she proclaims, and Evan's heart sinks, because she needs to know what that feeling is. "Scoot back."

  
"What?" Evan asks.

  
"Against the pillows." Connor stands up no dusts herself off. "Change of plans."

  
Evan does as she's told, and soon enough, Connor's kneeling between her legs, looking down at her with fond eyes. "If we ever do this again," she says, leaning down to push Evan's petticoat up enough to kiss her stomach, "you've got to ride my face."

  
Evan flushes thinking of the implications of the sentence, and then Connor's face in back in her cunt, and Evan arches off the bed, moaning.

  
Her tongue presses hard against something that makes Evan want something bad, something that makes her hungry.

  
The warmth is getting warmer, and Connor's tongue is insistent, hands holding down Evan's hips so she can't jerk her hips when she wants to.

  
Evan hears her moans getting higher and louder, and feels the something getting closer-

  
And then Connor pulls away and the feeling vanishes.

  
Evan could scream in frustration.

  
She looks up at the other girl, who looks smug. "I'm gonna edge her." She proclaims, proudly.

  
"That's so cruel. On her first time? You absolute monster." Zoe climbs up onto the bed, nude, and shoves Connor away. "But I approve."

  
She gives Evan's heaving form a cursory look.

  
"So, you claim to take this girls virginity, and yet you do not undress her? Are you not aware of how wondrous a young girl's breasts are?"

  
Connor nods along to what her sister is saying. "I am a fool. Evan, how's this? You ride my sisters face, and I take your corset off."

  
"Only if I get to watch." Says Alana's breathless voice, from the floor.

  
Eva staggers onto her hands. "Will I feel like that again?"

  
Connor grins. "Yes."

  
"I'll do it." Evan agrees, eagerly.

  
She and Zoe switch positions, and with Connor's hands on her waist, Evan slowly positions herself above Zoe's mouth, not sure what to expect.

  
"Brace yourself on the headboard, if need be," Zoe warns, hands moving up to cup Evan's ass.

  
"She tastes amazing." Connor says, though it's more of a warning.

  
"Can't taste any better than my love." Zoe retorts and pulls on what skin she has in her grasp. Evan lowers herself, slowly, onto Zoe's waiting mouth.

  
She moans at the taste and Evan shivers at what that feels like. Zoe licks differently to Connor.

  
She can can feel Connor already working on the laces of her corset. She can't care less.

  
By the time Connor's rid her of her petticoat and corset, left in a measly chemise that hides nothing, she's grinding her cunt against Zoe's mouth, sure that she'll reach the something this time.

  
Unfortunately, they seem attuned to when she feels this way, and Connor's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her off of Zoe's mouth.

  
Evan actually does scream in frustration, this time.

  
Her three companions laugh. "My, she's quite a spitfire, isn't she?" Connor comments.

  
Zoe sits up. "There's no competition for how sweet she tastes, but there's something special about our Baroness, isn't there?"

  
Alana crawls up halfway onto the bed, and drags Evan's thighs, over her shoulders. Connor holds her against her chest, one hand moving up to fondle her breast.

  
She licks up a stripe of Evan's cunt and comes back. "Oh, yes, sweet. Something special. Anyone would be lucky to taste her."

  
Alana buries her face between Evan's legs again, and Evan sobs in almost relief at the feeling of her tongue, and half moans in frustration that she has to start over again.

  
She reaches down and clutches at Alana's hair, unwilling to let her pull away.

  
Evan really doesn't have to wait long, can feel it building, already, and bucks her hips, moaning louder and louder, chasing the feeling.

  
Once again, the feeling is torn from her grasp and Evan feels tears on her face.

  
"Please," she whimpers, as Alana goes over to Zoe. They lick each other's chins and mouths, and Evan goes hot at the realisation that they're tasting her on their tongues. "Enough. I want whatever comes after that."

  
"Connor," Zoe giggles. "Why don't you give the Baroness what she wants? She's been such a good little girl."

  
"She has." Connor agrees, from behind her, and turns Evan around, abruptly, pushing her onto her back, and pulling her legs up over her shoulders.

  
Connor has no mercy with her, this time, and Evan feels the heat coil in her. Connor doesn't slow down or stop. Evan urges it forward, not bothering to quiet her sobs.

  
When Evan feels a dam break in her, she keens, high, hip bucking, hand clenched tight in Connor's hair.

  
.

  
"The Little Baroness is all tired out." Says a sweet voice. Evan is floating. Evan is in a blissful calm.

  
"I like her." Says another, this one deeper than the first.

  
"Maybe you've found your love." Sighs a third, and most familiar voice.

  
"I want to fuck her with my fingers." Comments the second voice.

  
"She's gorgeous. It'll be a shame when some boy swoops in and marries her." This statement is punctuated by a round of pitying sighs.

  
"Then I shall be her mistress." Says the third, almost triumphantly.

  
"I wish you luck." Snorts the first voice.

  
"Thanks." Evan falls into a sleep deeper than any she's ever had.


End file.
